This invention involves a system and method for the integrated central storage and remote dynamic retrieval of text, audio, and video data for different applications including, but not limited to, an employment search system. The invention is particularly adapted for the input of text, audio and video data from employment candidates, the integrated storage of this employment data, and the dynamic, selective retrieval of text, audio, and video data at remote locations by employers based on their requirements.
Many different applications would benefit from a system which supports the integration of text, audio, and video data within a search system for the dynamic, selective retrieval of the data matching search criteria. For example, sellers and candidate buyers of real estate could use a real estate system which would enable a buyer to view text and video data on available residences which match the buyer's requirements on price, cost, tax, location, school district, floor space, yard size, etc. Also, a multimedia search system could be used in an athletic scouting service for viewing text and video data on available high school, college or professional athletes which match criteria on height, weight, age, athletic achievements such as basketball shooting percentage, baseball batting average, baseball fielding percentage, hockey goals, etc.
Other systems have disclosed the central storage and remote selective retrieval of text or video data. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,111 discloses a system and method for electronically executing transactions with a preprogrammed main computer having data and image storage and retrieval equipment. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,870,576 and 5,032,989 disclose a system and method for locating real estate comprising a graphical interface for selection of a search area by a buyer.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,738 discloses a video information system comprising a plurality of video servers and a selection mechanism to enable each of a plurality of remote clients to select a video from a library. U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,282 discloses another video information system wherein each of a plurality of remote user stations issues control signals to selectively retrieve video signals from a central video server.
However, none of the previous systems enables the dynamic, selective transmission of text and video data to remote locations in accordance with queries of search criteria initiated at remote locations as required by different applications such as an employment search service, or an athletic scouting service. Accordingly, there exists a need for a system and method to input text and video data, to integrate the storage of the data at a central location, to initiate queries of search criteria to the central location from remote locations, and to dynamically and selectively transmit text and video data to the remote locations in accordance with the search criteria.